Rose Garden
by Jazz7
Summary: SM/Various Anime Crossovers In a rose garden, two beings meet under the moon, while walking alone a women finds the strength to love and believe in herself again and other tales in this collection of short stories.
1. Rose Garden

**Author's Note:** It's me again, Jazz7! :) I'm back again, and this time with a new collection of crossovers. Sailor Moon crossovers that is. ;) One-shots are hard for me to make, but I'll try. It's been years since someone requested an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover. But that's not all that is in this volume of one-shots! There's a lot more too.

I hope you'll enjoy this and won't regret reading another impulse work of mine.

Rose Garden

1st Story:

VHD/SM Crossover

Title: Rose Garden

Summary: Before disaster, two unlikely people meet under the light of the moon.

_The four planets of protection, the four symbols of life._

_Out of all of them, the two closest to me have always been Death and Time._

He had lost his way, stumbling over a patch of roses grown out of their beds. This wasn't exactly the best way to make an entrance, or an exit.

He had known they wouldn't listen to him, or rather his father's, foolish requests for the Noble community. And why should they? They who had ruled over humans for centuries untold, even before the great calamity that had brought humanity into their hands.

He hated his father for giving him this mission. Why him? Of all people he hated them the most. Nobles with their snotty airs and ways. They thought they ruled the world simply because they were more powerful. And most of all he hated his father. A man that had only raised him on a whim. A man that had forced his mother to continuously suffer in silence. He hated humans. They were too weak to even put up resistance. Instead they cowered before him and lowered their heads and wills at his every desire.

But most of all, he hated himself. The weak him that could only stand by and watch as this world spiraled into its inevitable end.

"Damn..." Another patch of roses. He had wandered too far, almost into Camila's garden. Not a very fetching place to have a meeting on national security with its pleasure palaces and fancy landscapes.  
Roses, he was lost in a garden of roses. Incredibly, his legs hurt from walking and his hands hurt from the effort of dragging himself around another corner in this labyrinth like maze of gardens and pillars and—

There was the moon.

He stopped and rubbed his hands together. It was cold. Adjusting his glasses, which he only wore to make himself look different from his father, he took them off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never been this weary before.

"Are you lost, milord?"

Startled, he dropped the glasses and they shattered at his feet.

"Milord? D—"  
"Stop."  
It was a female voice. Husky. Fathomless like the night. He couldn't see all of her, as she had placed herself behind him, but her shadow blended with his. Long hair, evening dress. And she knew part of his real name. Which had surprised him more than her sudden appearance.

"Milord? Are you—"  
"Who are you?"

His voice carried a defensive note. Rude and arrogant. Like his father. He bit his lip against the onset of another headache. Not again... The burden of being a half-breed.

A half-breed that would amount to no more than his father's errand boy.

He closed his eyes against the new pain that train of thought brought up and continued trying to massage away the migraine growing between his eyes.  
"Let me make myself clear, I do not like spies. Now, who are you?"  
"... This is more I have heard you say, milord, than in a century of silence."  
He turned around, quickly. "Who are you!?"  
The night greeted him.

Rose. Her eyes were the color of roses. Red roses. They were surrounded in a garden of them.  
Her skin was dark, a deep amber. And her clothes matched his in lack of color. A long black dress that hugged the curves of her body like a second skin. Taller than average for a woman, she looked straight at him without fear, carrying herself like a queen. In her hands was a scepter ending with a garnet encased in a heart.

No, not a scepter. A key.

"...I was hoping.... I was hoping I could talk to you, milord, before..."  
She paused and brought her hand to her mouth, worry on her face. Worry for him, worry for her. Worry for everything. It touched him.

"...Before?"  
"You died."

A sudden wind blew around them, throwing petals to the breeze.  
"Me?"

She nodded and moved past him, sitting on the steps of a gazebo before him. She sat as if the world were on her shoulders.

"I wanted to met you before Saturn awakes."  
Saturn?  
"Before Silence falls. I have been watching you for so long, D."  
Another breeze of wind ruffled her hair and she pulled it back in one smooth motion, never taking her eyes off of him.

"We have to talk."

"You say I will die?"

"Yes."  
"And then you call me..."

"D." Setsuna, the name suddenly coming to his mind, interrupted. "Yes. You will die. In a way. But not now."  
"Now?" It was so natural for her to call him that. He did not correct her.

"No. For now are the days before Silence. You asked who I am. Who do you think I am?"

The words came out of his mouth, unbidden: "Daughter of Chronos, Guardian of Time. One who holds the Dimensional Key and the gates of the Underworld in her hands."

Setsuna, Daughter of Chronos, nodded. "And who do you think you are?"

He bowed his head. Who was he? The question was disturbing. He had always thought of himself as either his father's son or his mother's son and aide. A researcher and politician, a scientist trying to stop the Nobles from their own foolish, lavish, death.

"I am..."  
The Guardian of the Earth.

"_!?"_

Setsuna stood up and came to him, touching his face gently. They were so close. He could feel her heart. How calm it beat against his own frantic, irregular, heartbeats.  
"You really love this planet...don't you?"

The planet... He had never considered his role in it until today.

"_We are part of the earth. Our control over it has exhausted its power. We are no better than the humans we claim power over!"_

His words from earlier. The same words which had be received with laughter and criticism.  
"I don't know..."  
Setsuna pulled away from him then, taking his hand and leading him toward the gazebo. "Then I shall help you."

She talked and he listened. She talked of planets and kingdoms, of wonders in the past that he could only dream of. Of things yet to come. Of things come to pass. About the rebirth of a kingdom.

"Do you understand?"  
"Yes." That she was not human, and she was not Noble. She was something more powerful than that. And his mother...

Was Saturn.

"You are the Guardian of the Earth." Setsuna urged. "Yet, you are also the Sovereign of Silence. The child of the two."  
"Sovereign of Silence..."  
And suddenly he had a vision of a darker him. Of a man encased in black and power. Embraced by neither the light or the darkness. A slayer of what was once his own kind. A defender of the people carrying a weapon that would bring destruction.  
And rebirth to the earth which he ruled.

"The Silence Glaive."

Another impulse. The words had left his mouth before he could stop them.

Setsuna nodded.  
"My mother is..."  
"Saturn's earthly body. She joined with your father to make you. We..."  
Setsuna stood up. She looked up at the moon, her face impossibly sad. "...We were reborn on this earth. The earth that had joined with the moon long ago. We grew, fell in love, and died here. And when we were reborn again, when the promise that our Queen gave us at the first devastation came to pass once more, we forgot. The earth was too far, too gone to be reclaimed and the Crystal Tokyo that we had made breed monsters to feed on man. Our new Queen thought only of preserving life, and while it is not her fault, her intentions were only for good, this is our reality."

Setsuna turned to him, her eyes fierce. "We remembered. We of the Outer Planets, blessed with the lonely duty of defending the universe from afar, we remembered."

"Then why?"

"Why indeed?" Setsuna turned and gazed out at the roses. She bent and plucked one, the flesh of her fingers torn by the thorns.

"Ah!"  
"Do not worry for me. The feelings in your heart are just echoes of that time. You gained what your mother lost, and in doing so you have the memories of our time together. She was like a sister to me. And a daughter. I could not help but watch over you." Setsuna looked to the rose in her hand and in one smooth motion crushed it, leaving rose petals and the scent of blood to float on the wind.

The city stirred beneath them.

"Only I remain."

Her words were lonely, embedded on his heart. The words of a person that could never, no matter how she wished, truly connect with another person. Could not belong in any space, time, or world. A loneliness that faced a thousand millenniums without end.

"Only I remain. Only I remember. I, the Guardian of Time, do not rest. Saturn forgot. She fell in love with your father and raised you."  
He turned away, anger in his heart. "I... I don't believe that."  
"No?"  
"Yes! He's a monster! He made her... He's the one who made her what she is! Broken! He pushed her to continue to reproduce, regardless of the pain it caused her. My brothers... My sisters... He killed all of them!"  
Setsuna was silent. Then she spoke, blood dripping from her hand all the while. "Why do you think that he kept you alive, then? If he is such a monster?"

He didn't have any words to counter her.

Setsuna leaned over and reached out a hand. With her injured finger, she wrote in blood on his forehead.

It burned. Like the touch of fire. There was a strange light, a sense that they occupied another space and time.

Setsuna answered the question for him. "Because you are special. Different. He could not kill you, because in you lies the means to end what he could not. To kill him."  
"Kill... Him..."  
"To start another world. I said you were the Guardian of the Earth. Who do you think your father is?"  
_I am the Ruler of this World... A world without **her**._

"He is...?"

Setsuna nodded. "You are both of them. Your mother's heir, your father's Sovereign of the Earth. Bringer of Silence! A warrior and one of both the Outer and the Inner court!"

Her voice echoed. The light ebbed. The light that spelled out his destiny.

His death. The symbol of the joining of the Earth and Saturn.

She took a step away from him and bowed at his feet.  
"I have waited..." Her lonely voice broke. Her shoulders shook, not from tears that the world would end. No tears of sorrow. Because death is just another rebirth. "I have waited years for this day... My liege."

She held out her staff to him. Not the staff of time. He could see that now, but another staff.

"Only if..."  
"Yes, my lord?"

"Only if I don't have to wear that ridiculous tuxedo."

So he left her. And the Scepter was now a Glaive.

(12/29/07—Rose Garden, End)


	2. While Walking Alone

**Author's Notes:** Another story in the "Rose Garden" series. I don't know how long this collection will be. I'll just add to it over time until I'm satisfied. I just keep starting new projects, huh? Anyway, thank you for all your support (those that did review/read) and I hope you will stay with me on this new project.  
For this chapter, I really wanted there to be more of an emphasis on finding your own self rather than romance. I hope it comes through well in this story. Thanks for reading.

Rose Garden

2nd Story

Inuyasha/SM crossover

Title: While Walking Alone

Summary: This takes place during the first season of Sailor Moon: Kikyou runs a small shrine by herself, depending on the help of neighbors to prevent from closing down and giving in to a large corporation. While walking across a field pitted with holes from the company's previous attempts at tilling the land, she stumbles upon a "Sleeping Beauty" and learns to decide between what she wants, and what she needs.

"And I call myself a priestess."

Kikyou stood up and turned away from the small hand mirror set on a stand before her. Her lips formed the last words of her dialog, the trained speech to her supporters. The last speech to herself.

Come next November, the shrine would be officially closed. That should give her enough time to patch up things around here and sell off the rest of her belongs. She had broken ties with her family, her only sister, and broken up with the love of her life. Retreating here to waste away like a cowardly dog with its tail between its legs.

And now she was forced to leave, to go back to the world which hated her.

Kikyou shrugged off her priestess robes and left the shrine, a sketchpad under her arm. It wasn't too cold, or too late in the day, for the birds to leave. The sunset lit up her lonely profile. She walked away from it all, the town, the sea, and toward an empty patch of overgrown ground that tried to reach for the sky.

There were no buildings close to here, just the lonely howl of the wind. This was the beginnings of a new shopping center that would be built here soon. Newly plowed land as far as the eye could see. Kikyou stopped and watched the sunset, then continued on. There would be no birdwatching today. She had waited too late.

Just like everything else in her life. Waiting too late.

A pothole suddenly appeared before her. Kikyou tripped and fell into it face first, scraping her hands and face on the sharp rocks that caught her fall.

No, not rocks. Crystal.  
Before her glowed the remains of a crystal casket.  
Kikyou sat up slowly, watching as her blood was absorbed by the stone and a soft white glow fell around her. A beacon. What caught her eye was blond hair and an elegant profile. Sleeping, like the legend of the princess that lies in wait for a thousand years.

Then that would make her the prince, right? Throwing away such thoughts, Kikyou finally stood up and reached out a hesitant hand toward the man before her.

He was breathing. She could feel his breath on her fingertips. Faint, but there. What was he doing here? And his clothes, they were military? Or maybe this was some new sci-fi movie they were filming and she was interrupting? Short blond hair and long eyelashes

She looked up at the sky. No, it was too dark. She would have past a barricade if that was the truth.

He opened his eyes. They were blue.

"Ah...Um...." Her voice hesitated as his eyes fell upon her. Such a clear blue...

"Queen...Be—No. Who are you?"  
Her voice was small. She was afraid of him? "...Kikyou."

He closed his eyes. Sadness then? For himself, or for her interrupting his sleep? "...Jadeite."

She housed him without complaint. A strange man and a young woman living in a secluded, almost abandoned, area by themselves. If the neighbors questioned her judgment, or her purity, they did not voice their opinions.

And he did not speak to her. Not about his time alone, or why he had been sleeping there. Or about whose name had been on his lips. Not his queen, but what he had said after and what was in his eyes.

Rei. She somehow knew that the name in his sleep was someone who had hurt him, yet changed him, as Inuyasha had hurt her. But she didn't peruse it. If she looked like her than at least it made her better equipped to comfort him.

"Do you want some tea?" The pathetic excuse on her lips died at the look on his face. Frustrated, she set down the tray and held herself back from the temptation within reach.  
She wanted to embrace him. Out of everything in this pathetic world he had brought her back to reality by his suffering. Before Kikyou knew it, she had distanced herself from not only her emotions, but from others. And now because of him, this Jadeite, she could feel again.  
All this because of a stranger...

"Do you always stare?"

"Pardon?" Kikyou backed away from him apologetically and tripped over the end table behind her. She fell back—

Into his arms. He was fast. It startled her. Just like everything he did.  
But the most upsetting thing was ending up on the floor in his arms.  
"Ah! (Slap!)"  
They didn't move, as the echo of her hand across his face filled the space between them.  
"I'm...Sorry?" She turned it into a question as he started to laugh.

Was he happy that he could feel pain, or did she amuse him? Kikyou had the impression that he wasn't human. A being that just laughed at her struggles. It angered her, but it attached her more to him.

She didn't protest as his hands moved toward her waist, not even when the named he called out during their love making wasn't hers.

* * *

"...I'm a pathetic woman."

Those were Kikyou's first thoughts upon waking up in his arms. She sat up and he turned over, giving her his perfect profile.

"Anyone would have done, wouldn't it?"

Yet she had opened up her heart, body, mind and soul to a complete stranger.

Maybe it was because they are similar. Two people who have been hurt as much as they have loved and who can no longer trust anyone. Not even themselves. So their feelings turn to hatred, to self-loathing, and they turn away from the people that they swore to protect because they can't deal with the pain. Can't take the hurt. Can't understand why they are still alive.

Yet they are alive. And struggling to live in this world.  
"I am alive. I'm here. By your side. Not her." Kikyou whispered. Knowing that he was awake and not caring out of spite. It was the truth, but if so, it was a truth that she needed to learn too.

He was not Inuyasha. She was not Rei.

And he is no "princess."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? Can you change your mind?"

The factory man scowled down at her, his suit shining dully in the winter sun.  
Winter, an early winter was coming. The end of many things. As well as the beginning of something new and tragic. Something beautiful because it wouldn't last. Yet she refused to think about the end. Not now.

"Yes, I'm sure. My family has owned this land for many years. I am the last of my family and this is my land, and my home. I am sorry."

He scowled down at her and Kikyou smiled back.

The wind chased her up the steps, blowing her somber skirt past her legs. Yes, it wouldn't last, but she was still hoping he would be there when she reached the end.

"You gave it up?" It was not spoken as a question.

Kikyou stared at him. Blond hair and cold blue eyes. The icy features that she loved. She could teach him to love again. If only it would not end, if only it would last. But he was a solider and she was a warrior among women who were just learning to rule again. To trust again.

She reached up and caressed his face, slipping the deed to the land into the inner pocket of his gray uniform.

"When your search is over, come find me again. You will, won't you?" It was not spoken as a question.

He chuckled, mocking her affection, but there was no malice in it. And he did not throw the deed or her love away.

For he would come back, and with it so would spring and everything would be wonderful.

But it would not last.

Nothing ever does. Sometimes you have to walk alone to realize this, and sometimes you have to walk together to realize love.

But more than love, Kikyou thought as she watched him walk away, the man she had stumbled upon and who had saved her from herself, sometimes you must walk alone to realize your own strength. And that is worth more than love.

(2/22/08—While Walking Alone, End)


	3. Party of Two

**Author's Notes:** It's been a long time since I've updated this collection of stories. I seriously doubt anyone is reading this anymore. But I wouldn't feel right if I didn't spend the holidays completing something.

Truth be told, I didn't want this to be the last chapter. I had a few ideas for possible stories in the future, but just like my collection of Kingdom Hearts stories "Boy's Club" I decided to end it due to lack of readers. I'm not one of those fan fiction authors that get all mad about the lack of readers or reviewers. The mark of an immature writer is when they whine in the author's notes about not getting enough reviews and that only by getting a certain amount of reviews will they continue. That's pure BS if you write only so someone can pat you on the head. I've received plenty of crappy reviews in my life for both my non-fan fiction and my fan fiction and I've always gotten right back up on the wagon. Reviews should have nothing to do with an author's vision. Reviews should encourage writers to write more and point out things they can fix or improve. Not all criticism is negative.

However, I have plenty of stories to finish and I can't devote my time to this one if no one else wants to read this. I don't want to keep my other readers waiting forever for a new chapter because I'm working on some obscure story that was written a year ago. Plus I think this is a good holiday appropriate story to finish this. I just don't think I'll have any more time to work on this.

Sorry anyone that was looking forward to reading more, maybe I'll finish this in the future. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

Rose Garden

3rd Story:

Yu-Gi-Oh/SM Crossover

Title: Party of Two

Summary: Rei accompanies her father to Domino City for a holiday party hosted by billionaire Seto Kaiba. While there Rei meets Seto on the balcony and the both of them get close to each other before the party ends.

Lights twinkled and champagne glasses filled the air. Rei walked briskly behind her father, following his leather heels, as he mingled among other guests that were laughing and talking and flashing their phony smiles.

It was a party, and like any other party, there was a certain etiquette to follow. Rules of the game. Introducing your new campaign slogan or selling yourself was all part of that game.

Rei would have liked to be back home, in bed, or out with her friends instead of accompanying her father, but now that she was 18 the man thought he could waltz back into her life like he had always been there. Not to mention Rei's good grades and devotion to her religion looked good on his resume for next years election. Rei knew she was being used, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. Her designer red dress and matching pumps were proof that if he wanted her to go along with his scheme he was going to pay dearly.

Rei trailed after her father, not knowing what else to do. These were all _his_ friends, not hers. No one noticed her, even with her slim figure and beautiful face she was just another elegant woman lost in a crowd of elegant women. Rei briefly glanced up as she passed a display screen advertising a new card game product courtesy of Kaiba Corp.

The Kaiba family were the ones hosting this shindig, Rei hadn't met any of them yet but knew they were rich. Must be friends of her father or someone her father wanted to be friends with. Probably some old men or one old man surrounded by bored looking office types that helped him run his company. Rei wasn't used to this city and didn't know anyone here much less Domino City's rich and famous. As she passed by she briefly heard something about the "King of Games" or "Monster Cards" or some such nonsense. To be honest she wasn't paying attention.

"Damn, where could that man be?" Rei swore under her breath as she reached the balcony connected to the ballroom the party was held in. They were 60 stories up, surrounded by slow and classical music, wonderful food, beautiful company and Christmas lights; however, the city spread out at night beat everything the party had to offer. Like stars come to roost, the view offered a dazzling display of lights that made Rei question if she wasn't up in the heavens instead of down on earth. This high up all the noise of they city was drowned out and only silence interrupted occasionally by sounds of merriment remained.

"It's beautiful," Rei said out loud as she stepped up to the railing and looked out at the city. "Just beautiful."

"Glad you're enjoying the view," a quiet male voice said next to her.

Rei turned and stared up into the blue eyes of a man standing next to her. She had been so lost in the view that she hadn't noticed him. He was wearing a white jacket over a black and white tuxedo suit. Strangely it made him more attractive than less.

Rei glanced away from his eyes as the man turned, giving her his profile, and finished his drink. The wind picked up, blowing bursts of cold air that hinted at snow over them. Rei shivered, she forgot to wear a jacket and now her shoulders and arms were cold. Her sleeveless dress couldn't fight against the cold winter night.

"Here," the man, about her age Rei saw as he bent toward her, put down his drink and draped his own coat around her shoulders. Instantly Rei was warm and surrounded by his masculine scent. Cologne, of a brand she couldn't name, and his own natural scent. It wasn't unpleasant.

"Thank you, Mr...?" Rei asked, wanting something to call him.

"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba."  
Rei's eyes widened. Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? The leader of Kaiba Corp? _That_ Kaiba? Rei was expecting some old man, not s handsome young man her age.

Realizing she was staring, Rei stuck out her hand and introduced herself. However, she couldn't help but add, "I thought you would be old."

He wasn't insulted, nor did he laugh as Rei expected, instead a small smile touched his lips as he took her hand in his. His handshake was warm and firm, yet something within Rei grew warm as his fingertips lingered on hers.

"I suppose you're here to ask me to contribute to your father's campaign."

"No!" Rei protested. "God no! I was just looking for some place to get away." Which was a lie, she had been looking for her father but now Rei realized that she didn't want to anymore. Maybe some place to be alone was what she had wanted all along.

Kaiba smiled again, a small smile which made him all the more attractive to Rei. She realized that once more she was staring and was ashamed of herself. This wasn't the first time she had seen a man, but the first time in a long time she was interested in someone of the opposite sex. Because of her father, Rei had always believed a man was a no good, cheating animal that only wanted to use a woman. But somehow Rei thought that maybe Kaiba was different. And if not different, there was something about him that was nothing like her father.

Silence stretched between them and someone from the crowd laughed. Here, in this quiet space surrounded by stars, they were alone.

"I guess this would make us a party of two."

"What?" Rei asked as suddenly Kaiba broke the silence between them.

"I said, this makes us a party of two," Kaiba looked out over the city instead of at her. His eyes seemed far away for a moment before turning to her. "That is, if you don't mind Miss—"

"Just call me Rei. And no, I don't mind at all."

_I was just thinking the same thing,_ Rei thought. The world seemed to be composed of just the two of them now.

"Then call me Seto," he said and then finally looked her way. This time Rei didn't turn away from him.

The silence between them this time was comfortable. Rei wrapped Seto's coat tighter around her, her heart and body growing warmer. This feeling, this exciting yet nerve wracking feeling, that she was experiencing was entirely new. _What is it about you_, Rei wanted to ask, _that makes me feel like I want to know you. Like I want to stay with you._

Rei was so lost in thought that she didn't realize when Seto's hand covered her own hand resting on the railing.

"Rei!" This time the voice interrupting was foreign, breaking apart their world like a needle popping a bubble. Instantly Rei and Seto stepped away from each other.

Her father separated himself from the crowd and walked toward her. "Rei, I've been looking all over for you! Oh."

Finally he noticed Kaiba. Instantly her father's face transformed from livid to friendly. "Mr. Kaiba, I didn't notice that you were here."

Rei was annoyed at her father's behavior as he shook Seto's hand and slipped him a business card before winking at her daughter like they were partners, as if Rei spending the last hour and a half with Seto was all part of some plan to corner him.

Seto smiled at her father, but it was a cold smile without warmth. He was no longer the Seto Kaiba she had spent time with, but a stranger. "How nice of you to stop by, I'll be sure to give a generous donation when you decide to run for reelection next year," Seto's eyes shifted from her father to her. "You and your daughter of course."

Rei shivered as Seto's cold eyes regarded hers. She wanted to protest, try to prove her innocence in the hope of reestablishing the connection between them, but it was too late and her father was already dragging her away.

"Wait!" Rei called out to Seto. Rei broke away from her father and took off the coat Seto had lent her. She extended it toward him, but he didn't take it.

"Keep it. As a memory." Seto turned away from her and something in Rei's heart broke, but she refused to show any man her tears and instead walked away.

Outside it was cold and starting to snow. Other party-goers drifted past them, heading for their cars or walking down the street and looking at holiday window displays in storefront windows.

"Well I never would have thought in a million years my own daughter would get the chance to snag Seto Kaiba before I would." Rei's father boosted as he opened the door for her instead of their limo driver.

"I didn't "snag" him," Rei angrily retorted."It wasn't like that."

Her father ignored her, shrugging his shoulders before jogging around to the opposite side of the car and sliding inside before giving the driver instructions. Another party, another mindless get together, and then back to the hotel. Back home to Tokyo and farther away from Seto Kaiba.

Rei tried once more to keep from letting her emotions show, turning toward the window and staring listlessly oof it. She was a fool to have given her heart away so easily. And for what? A coat and a memory that pained her more than gave her heart repose.

Rei's hand strayed to her new coat's pocket and her fingers bumped into a hard square object. Curious, Rei took the object out of the pocket it had rested in and found that the object was a small square box wrapped in a bow. More curious than ever, Rei opened it and found a single white card. Written on it in cursive were the words: Don't forget me. On the back of the card a phone number and email address. When had Seto had time to write the card, wrap it, and put it in her pocket, Rei wondered.

Tomorrow Rei would go shopping, take some pictures and buy some souvenirs before going back home. Smiling, Rei held the card in her hand and decided that maybe she would call Seto tomorrow instead.

(12/23/09—Party of Two, End)


End file.
